It is known that all the infrastructure constructions of the civil engineering relate to two important influence factors, namely, the interaction of water and rock and soil. The former dynamically and actively etches the footstone of the underground engineering construction in an ever-present way; the latter statically and passively resists and prevents the etching and damage from the former. A complete and efficient monitoring mechanism should be established in order that both of them realize peaceful coexistence and a long period of stability. For this reason, the invention proposes to establish a prediction and forecast system which is implemented to quantify the underground concealed work due to the migration of the building substances caused by flow velocity vector field according to the energy and mass conservation principle.
French engineer H.-P.-G. Darcy first proposed an experimental law of the leakage rule of water in the rock-soilvoid through the indoor experiment in 1856, thereby establishing the theory of the underground water leakage dynamics. However, the theory appears mainly as the leakage coefficient K value in the civil engineering application. To obtain the value in conventional methods, engineers can obtain the leakage characteristics of the individual samples through the indoor leakage experiment mainly by sampling the soil, but cannot acquire the real leakage from the in-situ status. Consequently, all the important engineering constructions require the on-site hydrogeological pumping experiment. Since French engineer J. Dupuit established “Dupuit pumping experiment theory” in 1863, for the 150 years, it has formed a legality that hydrogeological parameters as the authorized engineering design basis are obtained on the site of the experiment. With the rapid advancement of the modern civil engineering construction, such experiment cannot meet the need of the production practice. It is known that due to the defect of the “Dupuit pumping experiment theory” itself and the extremely high requirement for the experiment operators, there are fewer and fewer such experiments. Above all, this experiment only obtains the comprehensive physical property leakage index of each sequence of the rock and soil under the artificial disturbance flow field, namely, the balance amount of rock and soil pore volume and pumping volume, but cannot obtain the leakage velocity field and vector field of the underground water in the natural flow field. Therefore, it cannot solve many critical technology issues on leakage that the civil engineering meets. German scientist Moser proposed a diluting logging method of utilizing the isotope to track and measure water-containing layer leakage flow velocity for the first time in 1957. Since it is capable of measuring the leakage flow velocity, flow direction and vertical flow of the water-containing layer underground water in a single well under the natural flow field, what's more, its cost is lower than that of the pumping experiment and it is easy to implement, it is widely concerned and used by hydrogeologists in the world, and therefore, many available devices for measuring the flow velocity and flow direction of the underground water are created. A rod connecting directional probe emerged first; later, Polish I. B. Hazza invented a P-32 absorption and X film directional velocity measurement device; Japanese Toshiro invented a three-layer isotope dilution chamber directional velocity measurement device; W. Drost and Kiotz, etc., designed a cotton yarn absorption direction-finding and active carbon absorption direction-finding device; U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,368, British Patent 2009921 and 1598837 introduced a neutron activation direction-finding and velocity measurement device; in Germany Munich hydrogeological lab, W. Drost measured a novel tracking probe for measuring the flow velocity and flow direction of the underground water in 1982; Chinese Patents: including an intelligent single well underground water dynamic parameter tester 98111509.8, as well as a thermoluminescence and ionization chamber isotope tracking and measuring device introduced in patents 85107160 and 86104175, etc. Although the above inventions reach the requirement of measuring the flow velocity and flow direction of the underground water, in the practical application, they relate to the defects and negative effects, such as the influence of radionuclide substances on human body and environment, so that many countries and governments inhibit the use of them or have a conditionally limited use in the strict monitor so that they cannot be promoted and applied in the production practice.
The underground water can move because of two most basic conditions: one is to have the active energy (hydraulic head pressure difference) effect, and the other is that the passive water blocking medium should have a pore. They are a pair of technical carriers with unity of opposites. Although there are different testing methods, the conventional pumping water experiment is to research the leakage characteristics of water blocking medium with a passive method, namely, the perfect degree of the geologic structure system, while the active “energy and mass leakage measuring method” mainly discloses the migration of the leakage mass point of the underground water and its distribution size of energy and mass in the time and space. The sonar probe array is capable of exactly measuring the size and distribution of the energy transfer of the sound wave in the fluid, and can analyze the velocity and the vector direction of the flow velocity mass point movement in accordance with the time and space distribution of the measuring data of the sonar probe array; the conduction, temperature, pressure, etc., can track and monitor the space distribution of the degree of mineralization, salinity, volume-weight of water, temperature and other mass quantitative indexes of the water entity of the flow velocity mass point in real time when being driven by the energy. When the flow velocity vector of the underground water synchronously measured on the site and in situ and the increment of chemical substances in the water body driven by the flow velocity vector change, a series of critical technical issues to be addressed in the civil engineering leakage are quantitatively solved from the monitor of the energy and mass variation. Before destructive hidden danger appears in the underground engineering, it makes prediction and forecast and takes preventive measures.
There are issues, such as leakage of reservoir dams, piping leakage of river dams, water-stop structure mass detection of the underground continuous wall bodies, underground water solute transport and diffusion measurement, etc. In Chinese Patents: single well underground water flow velocity and flow direction and reservoir leakage point measuring method and its device (Application No. 201110295635.5), although it has provided the water flow mass point movement velocity and vector, it cannot check whether substances of the rock-soil body water blocking medium are taken out when the rock-soil body is being driven by the flow velocity vector and energy. This needs to be able to quantize the atomic and molecular structure index in a microcosmic way before people can visually test that substances of fine particles are taken out. It completely eradicates the occurrence of the underground engineering hidden danger and benefits mankind.